The prior art x-ray machine assembly generally included a base, an x-ray tube assembly, a patient table cooperatively positioned with respect to the x-ray tube assembly having a cushion, and a cover thereon.
A major problem that was associated with the prior art x-ray machine assembly is that very often patient body fluids or other fluids supplied to the patient flowed from the patient onto the table and through a spacing between the cover and the edge of the table thereby entering into the interior of the base, which houses electrical and electromechanical motor and control components. This caused a necessary periodic cleaning of the interior of the base and components which required a complete shutdown of the machine thereby reducing machine utilization. Also, body fluid residue was usually left even after careful cleaning which tended to accumulate thereby causing an unsanitary condition.
A related prior art patent is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,819, which issued Mar. 27, 1990. This patent describes a CT-scanner having a baseplate, a cushion, and a cover. However, the cover of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,819 did not have the specific features of the cover of this invention to overcome the above described problems of the spilling of fluids into the interior of the base.
In my copending U.S patent application Ser. No. 07/539,562, entitled "Patient Table Cover And Method", filed 6/18/90 I have disclosed a patient table assembly having a base, a patient table, a cushion, and a cover with opposite side flap portions. However, the cover of my copending U.S. patent application also did not have the specific features of the cover of this invention to overcome the above described problem of the spilling of fluids into the interior of the base.